Lucy (AP)
WARNING:'''This page contains potential '''spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. Lucy (Lushi in the Japanese version) is a child that is eventually born in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. 'Basic Info' A perfect combination of both her parents, Lucy is an energetic and a genuinely happy girl. She wears a bandanna and has navy blue hair, similar to that of her father's, Luke and shares her mother, Selena's tan, eyes, and passion for dancing. She doesn't seem to like anything that has to do with school, specifically homework and studying. 'First Meeting' Lucy will first appear two weeks after you trigger Luke and Selena's marriage ceremony and sequence of rival events that occur before they both decide to get married. You'll get a letter in your mail from Selena and Luke. They've had a baby girl, and ask you to come and visit them to meet her. thumb|300px|right|Luke, Selena, and baby Lucy. Visit Luke and Selena at the Blacksmith's. The scene will play where you will be introduced to the new born baby, Lucy. As a new-born baby, you cannot interact with Lucy. Even if you have a rattle, you cannot play with her. Nor can you pick her up, talk to her, or give her gifts. Lucy will remain in this stage for two more weeks before she grows up. Until you trigger the scene where you meet Lucy, she will not appear in your game. 'Likes and Dislikes (Received Items)' Loves: "..." *Amethyst Pendant *Shining Chicken Egg *Chocolate Banana *Grape Juice *Hibiscus *Pineapple Juice *Seafood Curry *Tulip Likes: "..." *Banana *Coconut *Fugue Mushroom *Halibut *Mussel *Oyster *Pineapple *Sakura Seashell Dislikes: '"..." *Algae *Empty Can *Failed Dish *Failed Soup *Olive Cocktail *Olive; Decent *Rubber Boot *Weird Dish 'Family *Luke ( Father ) *Selena ( Mother ) *Sue ( Grandmother ) *Samson ( Grandfather ) *Dale ( Grandfather ) 'Child Events' The main character may sometimes stumble upon a few events with Lucy, most of these are with your own child. Below is a short paragraph describing the event and its respective theme. Child's Day: Lucy Two weeks from the birth of the rival child, you'll find a letter in your mail box reading about the celebration of their birth; called "Child's Day." They are inviting you to join them in this joyous celebration. Proceed to Simon's photography and you will witness a cutscene wherein the child and his/her parents are taking some photos. You will then be introduced to each other and the event will end shortly. Exploration of the Mine When you pass through the mine road going towards the blacksmith, you may trigger the event wherein you see Lucy and your child asking each other if they are strong. As expected, both agree and jump in glee. Lucy will ask him/her if she could be the leader, your child responds with a "yes." Both will leave for the mines and start their adventure. 'Addition Information' Events with Lucy: Nkdmdk.png|Exploration of the mines Growing up lucy.png|Child's Day: Lucy Childsday lucy.png|Lucy and her family Luke selena lucy.png|Lucy is born Baby lucy.png|A new-born Lucy (Above is a selection of photos of some child events with Lucy, please note that these are incomplete and more will be added soon.) Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs